


G.R.E.E.N. D.A.Y.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [33]
Category: Green Day, Music - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rhyme for a band, just because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G.R.E.E.N. D.A.Y.

G is for Great,  
your really top class.  
R is for Reckless,  
you smash things like glass.  
E is for Easy,  
you make it look simple.  
E is for Ecstasy,  
when you flash those dimples.  
N is for Naughty,  
your videos can be.

D is for Decade,  
and more of you three.  
A is for Awesome,  
is my esteem of thee.  
Y is for You,  
success you have seen.

Green Day, you're special,  
successful and fun.  
All of the others,   
you give a fair run.  
For years have I enjoyed   
the songs that you write.  
I think your music  
has a power filled might.


End file.
